The Dating Game
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: What do you do when your best friend offers to teach you the secret to dating? You say yes. But then what happens When you fall for him? A Sango Miroku AU fic.
1. Part 1: The Proposition

Aug.26/2011: Hello! It's been a while. This new story, and a few oneshots are my attempt at getting back into writing. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the rights or characters of InuYasha. I am NOT Rumiko Takehashi.

* * *

><p>"Sango, reading about love won't help you <em>fall in love."<em>

Sango's eyes raised from her harlequin novel. It was a steamy one, with an elegantly gowned maiden hanging off the arm of a ruggedly handsome pirate on the cover. She was about half way through, and was so far satisfied with the story. It was just steamy enough to counter how cheesy it was.

Maria, the heroine, was a woman of noble birth, who had been traveling with a merchant ship. Jack, the leader of the pirates had swooped in to take his fill of the loot, and found a precious gem instead. His words exactly.

"Shut up Miroku. I wouldn't expect you to find the appeal in forbidden love. Seeing as all but few of your many romances are fairly taboo."

"Oh, ouch," the tall, dark haired, handsome young man replied with the fakest of grimaces. He put a hand to his chest over where his heart would be. "That hurt Sango. I think you should kiss it and make it better. Hurry, or I might not make it!"

Sango rolled her eyes, but could barely hide her smirk, "Shut up, you idiot." She gestured lightly with her hand for her oldest friend to sit down.

They had met at a fundraiser for her mothers work, nearing ten years ago. He had pulled on her pigtails, and she had kicked him in the shins. It was instant friendship. They were there through thick and thin. When his father had died of a heart attack, she had sat up all night with him, silently watching the stars. When her parents had both been killed in a car accident, and she and her younger brother Kohaku had had to move in with her Aunt, he had helped her pack and move. He'd known just the right amount of space to give. They knew each other probably better than they knew themselves.

Miroku sidled his way into the seat beside her, folding his long legs beneath him. He was able to fit about halfway onto the seat, albeit uncomfortably.

"Did you have to choose the most cramped area in the library?" he grumbled. Then he plucked the novel from her grip, surveying the page she had been reading. "Maria sighed, as Jack lifted her up close to his chest. '_I love you, my precious treasure. Marry me.'_" He paused from his reading. "Really, Sango, I'm serious. You should find yourself a boyfriend." Sango frowned and grabbed her book back, taking care not to rip it, or bend the cover.

"You know full well that I've never been on a date in my life. So, even in the unlikely event that someone _were_ to ask me out, I wouldn't even know what to do. It's not like it's going to happen, anyways." Miroku chuckled.

"Excuses, excuses. I don't know, Sango. You talk like this is all under your own choice. Seems like you're _scared_ to me."

Sango stiffened. She could hear the challenge in his voice, and felt the stubborn competitiveness rise up from within her as it often did when he was concerned. He knew how to push her buttons, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry," she fought to make her voice sound cold, "but not all of us can boast the '_expertise_' that you can. Or the long list of references." She looked up, grinning victoriously, to see if her remark had hit a sore spot.

They had always been like this. It was a type of bonding, or so they made it seem. He would jokingly flirt with her. She would turn him down flat. She'd teasingly insult his previous relationships, and behavior towards women. He would act hurt, and thrown in some inappropriate comment on how she should make it up to him. It was a best friend thing.

The victorious smile on her lips faltered a little when she saw the mischievous glint in his deep blue accompanying smile was just as worrisome. She was thoroughly confused.

"_You_ may not have the experience, but you _do_ have the benefit of _mine_. I could teach you! All I would ask is for you to cook for me. Anything I want. Oh, and bake too!" A dreamy look drifted onto his face at the thought of Sango's homemade chocolate brownies.

Sango stared, not sure weather to take him seriously. His words seemed like a jest, but the expression on his face told her otherwise. She blinked.

"You're joking!"

"Actually, I am one hundred percent serious. Come on, you're my bed bud! Let me help you get-" A sharp look from a pair of deep brown eyes, ringed with dark lashes, cut off the inappropriate sentence. Miroku laughed lightly. "I really am serious. As you said, I have a lot of experience. I can teach you about dating. What do you say?"

Sango thought it through. It was a bizarre idea, really, but it actually made some strange sense. Who did she trust more than anyone? Miroku. Who always helped her out when she was in a jam? Miroku. Top that off with having more experience dating than anyone else she could think of, and it became clear. She sighed submissively and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"Alright, sign me up. Where do we start?"

* * *

><p>How did you like it! :) Please review!<p> 


	2. Part 2: The Location

Sept 20/2011:I apologize for the wait! I started University recently. I will try to keep up with my writing! Thank you to those of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the rights or characters of InuYasha. I am NOT Rumiko Takehashi.

* * *

><p>"So one of the first things you will need to do after being asked out, or asking someone out, is choose a location."<p>

Sango and Miroku were sitting in a coffee shop halfway between their houses. It had been a frequent meeting spot for the two since Miroku's car had broken down. Also since Sango adored coffee. Her tastes ranged from sugary sweet to dark and bitter. All coffee was her favorite coffee.

The coffee shop in question had once been quaint and homey. That was up until it had been bought up by some up rising entrepreneur. The once cream colored walls had been covered in deep red, and the wooden tables covered in brand new tablecloths. The family who had run it since it had been built was replaced with a gaggle of girls in short skirts. Not an improvement in Sango's mind. She hate the terrible crime that had been committed against one of her favorite places.

When she had arrived, Miroku had been flirting with the girl at the counter. Koharu was her name. She had been a favorite prey of his for sometime now. With her silky dark brown hair, fair skin; dark, merry eyes, and little sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks, Sango could tell why. She was, of course, attractive. Pretty enough to meet Miroku's standards. When the welcoming bell dinged, signalling an arrival, Miroku turned around to see his best friend with her arms crosses, one brow raised in his direction.

"See you later, sweetheart," he offered to Koharu and noticed her blush in response. Grinning, he turned and held up to cups in Sango's direction. She softened visibly, her eyebrow lowering a little, and chuckled. Predictably Sango.

"Hey Sango, what took you!" He walked over to their table at the back, right next to one of the windows, where they always sat. Placing the coffee on the table, he slipped into his seat and leaned back, propping it against the sil.

"I thought I'd give you some time to flirt with your _sweetheart_ over there," Sango's tone was dry as she sat across from him and cooped up the coffee cup closest to her, practically inhaling her first sip. She tapped a rhythm with her fingertips on the tabletop for a few moments. "I was being _considerate_." She emphasized the last word, smirking at him across the table.

Her long chestnut hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few strands almost coming loose. She had decided on a soft pink teeshirt and jeans just before leaving the house. Her eyes sparkled in amusement, also lighting up her face. Miroku leaned over and patted her gently on the hand.

"Don't worry Sango," he paused, "if you strike out you can bear my children- OW!" He wriggled his hand out of reach of her vicious fingers. "What's _that_ for!"

"For being a pervert."

"Me, a pervert? Why Sango,you wound me." He rubbed his palm, where red nail marks were beginning to appear.

"Obviously not deep enough."

"Lets just get started with the lesson."

"You're the one who insisted on going of on a tangent."

Miroku cleared his throat and righted his chair. He reached over and once again took her hands gently in both of his. He let his eyes slowly meet hers, putting the most hopeful look he could muster into his eyes.

"Sango," his voice was quiet, "would you go out with me?"

Sango's cheeks colored and her jaw dropped a little. She looked so at a loss that he _had_ to laugh.

"Don't be an ass," she pulled her hands back quickly. He was one up on her.

"It was part of the lesson," he was still laughing, despite the glare his companion shot him. "Some guy you may barely know will ask you that. If you can't even handle it form me you won't get far." The glare slipped away.

"Lesson learned."

"Good. The next part of this lesson is, as I mentioned previously, is choosing an appropriate location."

"Does that actually matter as much as you make it seem to?"

"Of course it does."

"What about it then?"

"Suitable places to go on a first date are places like this." He gestured around himself. "Neutral places with plenty of people around or public atmosphere, where you can get to know one another. Coffee shops, restaurants, and the like."

"That makes sense" Sango replied. She was finished her coffee already and he could see she was anxious to get more. He slid his own barely touched mug in her direction over the table. "Oh, thanks!" Just seconds later it was in her hands and she began sipping away happily.

"No problem" he smiled. " Now, can you give me an example of a bad location for a first date?"

She pondered this for a moment, then gazed at him pointedly.

"Your bedroom?"

He flinched. She'd evened the score.

"We're talking about _you_ here Sango, not me," he hastened to change back to the subject. He didn't feel like diverging from this specific topic. He imagined innocent Sango being taken advantage of by some loser and it made anger prickle through his mind. "I'm serious. A lot of guys are going to try to take advantage of you because you're shy, naive and pretty. You need to be careful. Don't go to bars, or club at first. Someone could slip something into your drink or do something else, and it' likely no one would notice."

Sango nodded soberly.

"I understand, I understand. I was joking."

"Okay, then you're first lesson is complete. Lets go catch a movie or something."

"As long as its not some gay vampire movie."

"Deal."

With that they left the two, now empty, mugs on the table and stood. Miroku managed a goodbye wave in the general direction of the counter, and they exited the building.

* * *

><p>Authors note: What did you think?<p>

P.S. Reviews are a good thing!


	3. Part 3: Lesson Postponed

Published: Oct.2/11

Authors note: So, this is kind of more plot development, and character development.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from InuYasha. Rumiko Takehashi does.

* * *

><p>"Oy, Miroku, wake up" InuYasha said, nudging his sleeping friend with his foot. "Your break's over. Get back on the floor before Koga comes around. He's bitchy today. I think it's that hot-headed girlfriend of his."<p>

Miroku groaned and raised his head from the table he had been resting it on. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and cursed under his breath. Not only was his break over, but he'd slept an extra five minutes. He scrambled up and straightened his uniform.

"Shit, why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"What am I, your mother?" InuYasha scowled, his golden eyes narrowing. "Besides," he paused, "I did try. You said '_I'm tired babe, let me sleep five more minutes_.' I has to leave for a few minutes to resist kicking you."

Miroku cringed. His eyes met those of his friend and co-worker. They held the answer he needed. This would not be mentioned again

InuYasha, like Miroku, had a slighter, yet muscular build. Slighter meaning they didn't look as if they worked out non-stop. InuYasha on one hand had long silver hair, while Miroku had kohl black. Though many people may have usually argued the face that silver hair was not natural, the presence of two silver-furred dog ears on the top of InuYasha's, signalling his half-demon status, silenced them.

There was a time when he would have been discriminated against and ostracized. Lets face it, many people still did, but after the Demon Half-Demon Peace Treaty had been signed, a majority of people had come to accept demons and their relatives as an important part of society. You see them practically everywhere now, and they no longer hide their demon attributes.

With one last glance at his watch Miroku pushed through the door from the kitchen to the dining room. He walked to his section, pulled out his notepad and began to take flirted all night, he smiled, he made great tips. With all of the women at this job, the time flew. What could he say, the ladies loved him.

He was in the middle of convincing a buxom brunette that she should free up some time the next Saturday, when InuYasha paused next to him and nudged him. He looked up, slightly miffed that he'd been interrupted.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows at the hanyou.

"Girlfriend at ten o'clock."

Miroku glanced over in the indicated direction and saw Sango sitting in a booth. She was reading that terribly cheesy looking novel again, a look of concentration on her face. He smiled and turned back to his co-worker who had taken over serving the brunette and her two friends.

"You _know_ she's not my girlfriend." InuYasha gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Why isn't she?" InuYasha sounded amused.

"I've known her _forever_. You know _that_ too."

"All the more reason you should date her. I mean, you two know everything about each other. She know just how to handle that problem of yours. She's not hard on the eyes either. If I were you, I'd scoop her up before someone else took her away from me."

Miroku blinked, surprised by the turn this conversation had thought about what InuYasha was saying. Sango leave? Never.

"You're crazy, man. Sango won't let anything get in the way of our friendship. She'll always be there."

At the booth, Sango looked up as if she'd heard her name, and she smiled at them, which assured Miroku even more. He was right. He waved and walked over to her.

"Hey Sango! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. You are off at eleven, right?"

"Is it that time already?" He checked his watch. It was.

Sangos eyes rolled skyward.

"Too busy flirting to notice?" She questioned. 'The tone' was in her voice.

'The tone' is what indicated when Sango was annoyed with him, but not quite equally amused. It usually meant that she was in less than a stellar mood.

"Oh, Sango," he reached out and brushed his fingers gently over her soft cheek, and had the amusement of watching her blush, "how could you think that? I've been diligently working for _hours_, for my hard-earned money."

Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed slightly. No, this was _definately_ not a good mood. This would not be the right tie to joke with her. He dropped his hands to his side.

"It's been pretty busy all night, really." He explained. He left out the fact that he had _indeed_ been enjoying the company of the fairer sex. He saw her eyes flicker over to the brunette.

"Yes, I see that."

"Anyways," Miroku reached, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the booth. He saw the shock in her eyes and smirked, pulling her towards the door.

"Where are we going? Let go Miroku!"

He ignored the quiet protests and continued on his path out of the building. She continued to protest, and he continued to ignore until he reached the corner.

"Wait here," he released her hand and headed back inside. He held one index finger over his head when he heard her call his name. He had to change out of his uniform, and his street clothes were back in the break room. He could have just told Sango this, but it was so entertaining to make her wonder.

He took his time getting changed, realizing for the first time that his body was sore and tense. This whole working on his car, followed by hours of working at the restaurant was taking it's toll on him. He stretched out his arms before bundling his uniform up under his arm and walked out.

"Miroku."

He turned. InuYasha walked out, and held out his hand, palm up. On it lay a curled up piece of paper. Miroku took it.

"That girl you were schmoozing told me to give it to you. I'm assuming it's her number with some variation of 'call me'."

"Thanks," Miroku grinned. InuYasha's eyes rolled.

"I'm not your delivery boy, but your welcome, I guess."

Miroku pocketed the note and nodded a goodbye before walking out the door and up to the waiting Sango.

"You were going to change? Why didn't you just _tell_ me that?"

"Sango, if you yell at your prospective boyfriend, that could break any prospective relationship." Her eyes widened in confusion.

"You were giving me a lesson this whole time?" Mioku nodded and smiled sweetly. Sngo's eyes narrowed and he chuckled. "You're lying" she exclaimed, "You were just messing with me!"

Miroku burst out into full laughter, and with agility he stepped back to avoid his friends fist as it struck out at his stomach. He dodged five successive blows as well.

"Wow Sango, you have terrible aim," he teased just in time to receive a shot to the ribs. "Oof! Oww!"

Sango grinned victoriously.

"It's what you deserve, jerk."

"How very un-ladylike Sango," he pouted, "I was about to offer to walk you home and continue with your lessons, but now I think I'll just leave."

Sango hooked her arm through his.

"You know you want to walk me, Nothing could keep you from such a thrill."

"Maybe if you ask nice." Sango pinched his side. "Oww, okay Okay, I'll stop if you cut it out with the abuse!"

Her giggle moved through his ears as she hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his cheek. It smelled sweet. Like some flower or fruit. He smiled. He scent was the same as she'd had when he'd met her.

"You haven't changed much since we met, Sango." His voice was whisper soft, so she had to strain her ears, even though she was in such close proximity.

"What?" she inquired.

"I said you've barely change since I've known you" he responded a little louder. Her forehead creased. "It's not a bad thing," he assured, "don't worry."

She shrugged as they walked up the steps to her aunts house.

"This seems like a good time to tell you that I got a job."

"Reall? That's great Sango!" He grinned. "Where?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." That surprised him.

"Why not?" Sango gave him 'the look' toned down a few levels of irritation.

"For starters, I don't want you harassing me while I'm on shift."

"My love, I would never-" he interjected. Even in the poor light tossed from the street lamps, he saw her fists clench. "Sorrym" he raised his hands in surrender, "do go on."

"Second," he moved her bangs out of her face in agitation, letting his arm go, "I'd rather you not hit on my co-workers while I was on shift, and you would. You wouldn't be able to hold yourself back."

It was true. They both knew it.

"Fair enough, but if I find out on my own, I can visit as often as I want."

"Deal."

Just then the door to the house opened and Sango's cousin Kagome peeked her head out.

"Oh, Sango," her voice was chipper and friendly, "I was wondering where you were."

Miroku took in the casual tank top and short skirt of the very pretty, raven haired young woman appreciatively.

"Kagome, so nice to see you again!" He offered one of his most charming grins. She met his grin with a friendly but wary smile. She had been on the receiving end of Miroku's attentions before. It had not ended wel for him.

"Hello Miroku. Anyways, I'm going back inside. Have a good night." She closed the door.

"Ah, she's still acting so awkward when she sees me." He chuckled.

"I don't understand why." Sango turned so her back was facing the door. "I guess that means no lesson today."

"I guess so."

Sango shrugged. "Goodnight Miroku."

"Night Sango."

She turned to go inside.

"Sango." She paused in the motion of opening the door and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes?"

"If I told you you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

Her foot found its mark just before the door banged shut. Miroku winced, rubbing his shin and chuckling before he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Authors end note: That Miroku... anyways I hope you liked it. Please review :)<p> 


	4. Part 4: A French Lesson

Published: Oct.13/11

Authors note: Back to business. I wish more people would review...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from InuYasha. Rumiko Takehashi does.

* * *

><p>Between work and errands, Sango and Miroku were too busy to meet for a while. In that time Sango worked, studied her French, which she had been doing for about six months, and helped her family clean their house. Miroku on the other hand worked not only at the restaurant, but on his car as well, went out with a few girls, and tried to guess where Sango was employed. He couldn't for the life of him figure it out.<p>

A few weeks later, the rush of things to do slowed down and they once again had time to meet.

"There you are!" Sango looked up from the grass and shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand. Miroku, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, was standing above her holding out his hand to help her out. She took it and stood.

"Long time no see" she replied.

"I'll say. It's been a month or so. How goes it?"

"_Pas mal_," she quipped.

"Huh?"

"_Pas mal_," she enunciated gently. Miroku frowned.

"Come on, that's not fair!" Sometimes he could pout better than a ten year old girl. This was one of those times.  
>"<em>Tempis,<em>" she teased.

"You know I don't understand French!" he protested.

"_Je pouvais t'ensinger, si tu veut_," she turned and smiled at him. "I could teach you a little if you want." Miroku looked surprised.

"Really? You'd do that?" Sango laughed and walked ahead.

"Sure, after you give me my lessons, that is."

"Ha! You're the best!" Miroku reached and hooked an arm around her. "I'll be able to hit on girls in French now!" She nudged him in the ribs. "Oof! Kidding, kidding!" he laughed at her. "Shall we get started then?"

Sango nodded, "yes. I'm intrigued in what else could possibly be important for this whole date thing."

"There is more my friend," he chuckled, "today we will focus on conversation before and after the fact."

"After the fact?"

"After the first date, if you're clingy it will turn them off. There are a lot of little things that are important not to discuss when you are talking to a guy you are interested in dating." Sango was staring at him with such interest in her eyes that his confidence boosted even higher than it already was. "For one, talking about neutral subjects is fine. Don't bring up the fact that you're hoping to be married by the time you're twenty-three, with three kids, and living on a mountain."

"I do not!" Sango laughed and Miroku chuckled along with her.

"It was just an example. Next, never text or call him right after the date. Especially the first one. Wait for him to contact you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then he isn't interested in you."

"Oh." They walked up to the doors of the biggest mall in the city. Miroku pulled one open and held it for Sango to go through. She held the next for him. They always took turns opening doors for each other.

"The 'after the fact' conversation is important as well," Miroku paused, "possibly more so. You should wait a while to share super intimate details of family or future. If not it runs the risk of scaring him away."

"So, you're saying guys are wusses who like to run away from girls?" she joked.

"Some guys are, but not all," Miroku replied.(

"I don't see why you think they would be interested in me anyways." Sango sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "I mean, I'm average and not very interesting."

"Nonsense. I mean, just the other day, InuYasha said you weren't hard on the eyes."

"Oh, I'm _so_ flattered" her monotone voice stated her sarcasm. "What kind of compliment is that? It's like the nice version of, "I guess I could look at you if I _have_to."

"I think you're pretty, Sango."

"Spare me the pity flattery." She yawned and smiled at him. "You may continue your lesson, 'sensei.'" Miroku rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile in response.

"There's only one thing left that I can think of about conversation. If he texts you 'I want to see you right not,' or any variation of such in the middle of the night, it's a booty call."

"Ah, so that's the end of the lesson?" To Miroku's surprise, she sounded disappointed. He shook his head and pulled her into a popular womans clothing store.

"I was going to give you two lessons today."

"A lesson about clothes?"

"Yes."

"I know how to dress myself," Sango frowned.

"You do, but you don't do sexy," Miroku stated. She shot him a glared and he amended his statement, "I mean you just need a bit more appealing clothing." The glare got worse. He sighed, he was only making things worse. He looked around and grabbed one of the closer pieces of clothing. "Like this."  
>They both looked at his hand as he held up the bra he'd picked up. Sango's eyebrows flew skyward.<br>"No! I just grabbed at random!" He threw the bra down as if he'd been burned. "I didn't mean that!"

"Did you need help finding anything today?" They both turned. An employee of the store had walked up behind them when they weren't looking. She was dressed colorfully and stylishly, her long red hair pulled up into two pigtails high on her head.

"Hey," Mirokus eyebrows raised, "aren't you Kogas girlfriend? I see you around at work all the time." A pout slid onto her face as she crossed her arms.

"If you can call that jerk a boyfriend." Her bottom lip stuck out rather far.

"Well," Miroku's voice punctuated the short but awkward silence. "My friend here is looking for a few outfits. You think you could help her?"

"Of course!" she looked instantly cheered up. The girl, her name tag read 'Ayame', looked Sango up and down and smiled. "Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I know just the things!"  
>Sango felt herself tense up as Ayame led her away. She was so far out of her element here. Usually she shopped with Kagome. She just listened as the redhead spoke, and took any clothes she passed her to try on.<p>

"The changing rooms are back here," Ayame explained in a chipper voice, leading her behind a curtain to the back rooms.

"Thank you," Sango said as she walked into the closest one. She tried a few of the outfits, surprised that they all fit perfectly. Ayame knew her stuff. There was only one outfit she wasn't quite sure about. She pushed the curtain back to reveal only her face. "Could you get my friend?"

"Sure thing!" Ayame left and Sango let the curtain fall outfit in question was a dress. It was by far the most revealing thing she'd ever worn. The neckline showed a lot of cleavage. The length cut off at about mid-thigh, and the bright red fabric was skin tight.

"Sango?" It was Miroku's voice outside the curtain.

"Miroku, most of these clothes are fine, great even, but I'm just not sure about one thing..."

"Let me see, then."Calming herself, she pulled back the curtain once again, but this time she stepped out. She had the surprise pleasure of seeing Miroku's jaw drop. He just gaped at her as she stood there, waiting.

"Well, what do you think?" she prompted softly. She watched his eyes hesitantly raise to meet hers.  
>"It's very, um..." He ran a hand over his face. This was Sango! He shouldn't be looking at her like that. He shouldn't be noticing that she had all the right curves in all the right places. He shook his head lightly to clear it.<p>

"I knew it. It looks ridiculous. I'll go change." She turned to the changing room.

"No, Sango! It looks really good." He opened his eyes and smiled at his blushing friend. "You should buy it. If you wore that for a date, you would blow the guys mind."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Alright, I guess I'll get it then," she decided, heading back into the changing room for a final time, to change back into her original outfit. She gathered up the clothing that Ayame had sent her in with and walked back out. When she did, Ayame smiled at her.

"I thought that I'd grab these for you." She passed Sango a sexy little pair of black heeled shoes. When Sango tilted her head Ayame just said, "never underestimate the power of a sexy dress and shoes."  
>Sango nodded and took them, thanking the girl before walking over to Miroku, who was flirting with the cashier.<p>

"I'd like to buy these, please" she said, plopping her stuff on the counter and pushing Miroku out of the way.

A minute later they were out of the store. Miroku was, of course, toting all the bags.

"So, I'll say something in French, and you repeat after me" Sango suggested, for lack of another way to bring up the topic. The two walked through the automatic doors and outside.

"You're not going to make me say bad, or embarrassing things, are you?" Miroku asked semi-hesitantly.

"Nothing too bad," Sango stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. "I promise."  
>Miroku laughed, "you'd better not. A sensei should never make a game of their student."<p>

"Like you should talk."

"Hey, what I do is playful teasing at worst."

"If you say so. Either way, _repete apres moi_. Repeat after me. _Il'y a une pamplemousse dans le bibliotheque_."

"Wait, isn't pamplemousse grapefruit?"

"Your point?" Miroku gave her a calculating look.

"_Il'y a une pamplemousse dans le biblitheque_" he repeated. "Now what did I just say?"

"There's a grapefruit in the library." Miroku threw up his hands, bags and all, in disbelief as Sango laughed.

"What use is that sentence ever going to be in my life?' he asked sulkily, frowning a little at the laughing girl.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe one day you'll be walking and see some hot girl dressed in pink and feel the need to call her a grapefruit? Anyways, I just thought it would be fun."

"Are you only going to teach me fun little useless sentences?"

"No, I'll teach you more than one thing each lesson, but at least one can be funny if I decide it to be. Sound fair?" It did. He nodded. "So, _s'assoir_ means sit. _Manger_ means eat. _Coucher_ means sleep._ Parler_ means talk or speak. Those are just some basics. The next thing I will teach you, may be one of the most useful sentences you will ever learn from me. For your purposes that is. So, _repete apres moi. Voulez vous s'assoir avec moi?_"

Miroku repeated her words clumsily and without accent.

"What does it mean?"

"Do you want to sit with me" Sango clarified. Miroku pulled her into a one armed hug.  
><em>"Voulez vous coucher avec moi<em>, was it?" he asked, and was confused when Sango's face turned pink. "What? Did I get it wrong?"

"It was all right but one word. It's _s'assoir_, not _coucher_. Like I said before, _s'assoir_ means sit. _Coucher_means sleep."

Miroku thought about that, and realized what his mistake had translated to. He grinned.

"That's even more useful" he announced. Sango tossed his a glare, which he accepted and met with a laugh. "It was a joke Sango. Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem, Miroku."

* * *

><p>Author: Chapters like these are one of the reasons I enjoy writing Sango and Miroku's pairing so much. What do you think? Please review.<p> 


	5. Part 5: A Flu

**Authors note:** So I finally got this one typed up! I just wanted to tell everyone that I have started a new story. Its another MirXSan story and I'm hoping to have the first chapter up within the next while! All things said, I hope you like the chapter, and hope you review!

**Posted: **November.13 /2011

* * *

><p>"Thanks Auntie," Sango said as she climbed out from the back seat of the car, "I'll take the bus, or walk home."<p>

"Don't stay out too late," her aunt replied before pulling away. "Have fun with Miroku."

Sango walked up the steps of the porch of the large two-story house. It had been a while since she had been there, but it was exactly the same on the outside. She knocked twice, then waited. When the door opened a minute later a stocky, bald old man stood there with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Well look here," his voice was as deep and friendly as ever. "If it isn't Sango! What can I do for you on this fine morning? Would you like to come in, my dear?" She nodded and stepped in as he opened the door wider.

"Good morning, Mushin." She hugged the old man tightly. "How have you been?"

"Ah, same old, getting old." The old man chuckled, hugging her back. "If you're here to pick up Miroku, I'm sorry to tell you that he's ill. He's had a fever of 101 degrees since yesterday afternoon."

Sango frowned. It wasn't like Miroku to get sick. He had always known his limits, and had insisted on taking breaks whenever he felt like he needed one. For him to get a fever, or sick in general was unusual. Why now?

"He's been over-working himself, lately," Mushin answered her inner thoughts. "He's been getting a lot of hours at the restaurant, and before he leaves for work he's out in the garage fixing that car of his. I wish I could help him, but I'm not a young man anymore. I'd probably cause more problems than help."

Sango rubbed his arm. "I'm going to go check on him" she said.

"Alright, he's in his room."

With that direction in mind she climbed the stairs and turned the corner at the top. At Miroku's bedroom door she stopped and knocked again.

"Uncle Mushin? Come in." The voice on the other side of the door was quiet and weak. It was so un-characteristic of Miroku. Sango turned the copper handle and pushed the door open.

"Guess again."

If the house hadn't changed while she'd known Miroku, this room had. Where posters of dragons had hung there were pictures of playboy models, and guitar chords. Miroku didn't even own, much less play a guitar. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and there was a giant bookshelf packed full of an assortment of books. Ranging from manga doujinshi he'd picked up at anime conventions, to car manuals, to old encyclopedias. The room had looked like this for years, but Sango couldn't help remembering its previous appearance.

She could remember protesting the skanky posters, to no avail.

"You came to take care of little ol' me? Miroku managed to joke feebly before she came back from her reverie.

"You wish." She looked over to her friend who lay on the bed. He very obviously wore nothing more than a pair of boxers. His blanket was pulled half-way up his chest, and she could see the sweat on his flushed skin. The whites of his eyes were slightly pink with fever. She walked over and placed a hand on his forehead and was shocked to find how warm he really was. She saw his eyes droop closed under the slight pressure of her hand.

"Your hands are soft," he mumbled.

"Are they?"

"Mhmm."

She smiled. Why couldn't Miroku always be as cute as he was when he was sick?

"So, you worked yourself into a fever?" she asked.

"No, the fever worked itself into me" he protested.

"Right. Well I'm going to get you some tea. You rest."

"Yes, mommy." His laugh was pretty pathetic.

Sango walked downstairs to the kitchen and pulled the kettle out from it's place beneath the stove. Before filling it with water she rinsed the thick layer of dust off of it. She put it on the stove and turned the element on high. Now where did they keep the tea again?

She found it on top of the refrigerator just before the kettle began to whistle. She grabbed a thermal mug and dropped a teabag inside, pouring the boiling water over it.

"Tea?"

Sango jumped, startled, and almost poured the remainder of the kettle over her feet. She looked over to see Mushin standing in the doorway.

"Yes," she answered. "Did you want some?" The old man shook his head.

"Miroku is lucky to have such a wonderful friend." Sango blushed.

"He sure is." She smiled at Mushin and he returned it whole-heartedly. She placed the kettle back on the stove and headed back to Miroku's room. His eyes opened as she opened the door. She moved over to him and handed him the mug. He took it gently.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"You'd do it for me."

They sat in silence for a while. He sipped, she daydreamed.

"You're wearing overalls." The words were so out of nowhere and irrelevant that Sango blinked. She looked at Miroku. He was staring at her.

"What?" She asked. He propped up on his elbow, reached out and grabbed the strap of her overalls with one finger.

"What happened to the new clothes we got?" His stare and tone were un-nerving. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I forgot," she mumbled. It sounded lame to her own ears, but she couldn't think of anything else to say for some reason. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her pulse was all out of whack. It must have been the three cups of coffee she had had before she'd left home. She watched his face as his eyes slowly lowered to take in her entire outfit, and she started to fidget.

"Why are you so nervous?" His direct, fevered eyes trained on hers and dropped her gaze. He let go of the strap of her clothes and plopped back down onto his pillows.

"I'm not nervous," she replied a little too late, shaking her head. She stood up slowly.

"Then do yourself a favor and stop fidgeting." From his tone she could tell that he was falling asleep.

"Jerk," she said softy, yet with affection, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders.

"You know you love me."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> What did you think and what do think will happen? What do you hope will happen? PLEASE REVIEW :)


	6. Part 6: Surprise

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, it's been a while and this is a short chapter. I hope you like it.

**Special Info:** This chapter is written for Joanina1992 for being such an amazing reviewer!

**Credit to:** My beta inaligrimalkin!

**Date Updated:** Dec. 20/11

* * *

><p>"Why don't we go to the coffee shop?" Miroku asked.<p>

It was a week after he had fallen ill and he was back in tip-top shape. He had insisted he jog to meet Sango at her home to prove it. Sango had to admit he was looking much better. Though, she herself wondered if she had possibly caught his bug because her stomach was feeling all strange again.  
>She had made sure to choose her outfit carefully from her new clothes. With Kagome's help she'd decided on a short skirt and a stylish blouse that hung off one shoulder and dipped rather low in the cleavage area. Her cousin had also tempted her hair out of its regular ponytail and let it flow free; which, to be honsest, made Sango a little uncomfortable. It had been worth it to see Miroku do a double-take when she'd opened the door.<p>

"Actually, I asked Kagome if she wanted to come. She said yes, but she would have to call someone and asked if we could wait for her."

"Oh! Interesting."

"Don't have that look on your face when you think of my cousin, you pervert."

Then a familiar car pulled up. They both watched as it parked and InuYasha opened the door, stepping out.

"Hey guys."

"Uh, hey?" They were both staring at the hanyou with bewildered eyes, when the door opened and Kagome ran out.

"InuYahsa!" She called out, leaping into his arms. He cought her and kissed her firmly on the mouth, illicting a little gasp from Sango. He put her down and they faced the other two.

"By the looks on your faces, I'm assuming you had no idea," InuYasha stated. Kagome gigged and Sango shook her head.

"You didn't tell me," she stated quietly, looking at her cousin.

"Sorry, InuYasha wanted to mess with Miroku a little bit. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you might appreciate the result as much as we would. Sango thought about it mometarily.

"Makes sense. No hard feelings."

Meanwhile, Miroku had been staring in complete surprise at InuYasha. The hanyou has a protective arm around Kagome's choulders. His body was slightly angled towards her even though he wasn't looking at her. It was serious. How could he have not noticed that InuYasha had a girlfriend? Worse, how could he have not noticed that Kagoe had a boyfriend? He was slipping.

"So, where to?" InuYasha opened the passenger side front door for Kagome. She pecked him on the cheek in thanks and got in. Miroku, not to be out done in charm, opened Sango's door for her.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Your chariot, milady," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and got in. Miroku walked over to the other side and climbed in next to her.

"Me and Sango were thinking we should go and see a movie," Kagome offered.

"Sounds good to me, InuYasha agreed.

"Movie it is then."

"Hey, don't I get a say?" Miroku whined. Sango turned to him and grinned.

"Of course you don't. Besides, you know you want to." Miroku sighed.

"Your right. I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> So for everyone who asked if Kagome and InuYasha were going to get together, here is your answer! lol


	7. Part 7: Embrasser

**Author's Note: **So this is one of the _climaxes_ in the story. :) We knew something like this HAD to happen. :) I hope you enjoy, and please review! What is your favorite part? Also, this chapter is also un-beta'd(my beta is a very busy wonderful author you may know called inaligrimalkin).

**Updated:** January. 13, 2012

* * *

><p>After the movie Miroku and Sango went to the park near the theatre. Kagome had needed to finish a project for one of her University courses, so InuYasha had taken her home, but Sango was still too wired to do the same. Miroku couldn't let her stay out alone, so they'd declined the offer of a ride and walked down the street.<p>

The moment the park came into view Sango started to run, Miroku following close behind, and plopped onto a swing. She began to pump her legs hard and soon she was swinging high.

"So, what are you going to teach me today, Miroku?"

Miroku hummed as he positioned himself behind her and readying his arms to push her. When the swing swung back he pressed his palms against the small of her back and she was flung away from him. She laughed in childlike amusement.

"Well, what have I taught you so far?" he questioned, thinking it over himself.

"Dress like a barbie-doll," she offered as he pushed her, sending her away again.

"You don't look like a barbie" he reassured. "You have a normal lenghth of neck and your boobs aren't-" He had to stumble to the side to avoid the foot that was aimed for him most sensitive area. "Ah!"

"You were saying?"

"I was saying I taught you appropriate aparrel. We also discussed locations for dates."

"You also told me not to tell him my life story."

"Ah, so conversation," Miroku, who had been counting out subjects held up another finger. "I can't really think of any REALLY important lessons other than kissing." He paused. "You really don't want to initiate the first kiss. Let him do that. It'll make him feel like he's won something, no matter how that sounds. Also, play a little hard to get. It'll drive him nuts."

Sango snorted, stoping the swing.

"If we get to that point, he'll just get scared away."

"Don't be pessimistic."

"I'm not, I've just..." He voice trailed off to a mumble which peaked Miroku's intrest.

"Just what?" He wondered.

"I haven't been kissed," she slushed, "not since you did it that time when we were six."

"What?" He exclaimed, eyes wide. Her blush deepened. He saw her struggle with her embarrassment. "What about at slumber parties? You and Kagura must have..."

"That doesn't happen. Neither do naked pillow fights." Miroku looked as if a few of his childhood dreams had been crushed. "Besides, it's not that unheard of to not have kissed someone."

"Actually, nowadays it kind of is." He sensed her worry before he saw her expression and added, "it's not really a bad thing. It actually says more about you compared to most other girls. It means you have some class, and don't just give up important things easily."

Her frown turned to a smile which he knew was his doing. Sango rarely doubted herself so he hated to see it.

"I guess you're right, but I still would likely fail at it."

Miroku thought about it for a moment. After a few seconds a lightbulb went off in his brain.

"I could teach you." Sango's face was the epitome of surprise. Her eyebrows skyrocketed and her jaw dropped open.

"What!" she exclaimed, blushing like mad. "Are you nuts!"

"Like you said, we've already done it once, so how is this any different?"

"We're not six anymore" she retorted.

"So? We're still us. Best friends. Who else can I trust to teach you something like that?" It kind of made sense.

"I guess you're right." It took a while for the words to finally escape her lips. She was feeling slightly ill again and Miroku was standing so close. She'd never imagined kissing him, but when she thought about it it logically made sense. Who else would teache her something like this without expecting anything in return?

"Of course I'mright." Miroku walked around the swing. Now standing in front of her he began to explain. "You want to be gentle," then as an afterthought he added, "the first time at least. You don't want to drool all over him either."

"I don't drool!" Sango protested loudly, crossing her arms and looking away with a childlike pout on her face. Miroku laughed.

"Okay, okay! You also don't want bite him." The only reply was a snort. "Alright, well..."

Slowly he leaned in, and with each inch he got closer Sango felt herself get hotter. She should have warned him so he didn't fall ill again, but it was too late. He was already close and his blue eyes stared into her own brown ones. Her body tensed.

"Relax Sango" he whispered and he was close enough for her to hear it. She relaxed as much as she could, which wasn't much, and closed her eyes. Then his lips were on hers. The warm pressure shocked her a little bit until his tongue brushed against the centre of where her lips met eachother. She gasped, not realizing that doing so gave him the opening he needed. The moment he reached his objective she felt herself melt.

Then it was over. She let out a sigh of breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding and opened her eyes. Miroku was no longer leaning in front of her and he had a strange look on his face. She tilted her head, wondering when she would find her words. Miroku held out his hand.

"Kissing like that, you won't scare him off." She ignored the outstretched hand and stood by herself.

"Thanks," the compliment pleased her more than it usually would have, and she assumed it was because Miroku had so much experience. Something wasn't right though. She felt self-conscious and even sicker than ever.

"Now we should get you home." She didn't argue and they began to walk.

"So," her words were slow and slightly awkward, "I guess this time I'll teach you some more simple french. One of the most useful things you will ever need to know in french is _'qu'est-ce que c'est?'_ It's pretty much _'what is that?'_ If you were in France and didn't know how to say a noun- in this case we will use cat- you could point at it and say 'qu'est-ce que c'est?' Then they would reply _un chat _or _le chat_. Le or la being the, un being a."

"So, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Miroku asked pointing at a spot just below her collar bone. She looked down to see what it was he was pointing at, and he flicked her gently in the nose. Sango blinked and gave him 'the look.' He laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" he apologized.

She shrugged. She didn't feel up to scolding him. Her pulse was going crazy. She almost felt a bit tipsy. She also couldn't bring herself to meet Miroku's eyes. They were almost at her place so she continued on.

"The other thing that I will teach you is likely even more useful for you. I'll teach you to introduce yourself and ask someones name." Miroku brightened.

"I am at your mercy as a pupil" he joked.

"Je m'appelle Sango. Comment s'appelles-tu?" Sango said. "I just said my name is Sango. What is your name? Now try it."

"Je m'appelle Miroku. Comment s'appelles-tu?" She noticed that his accent was getting better.

"That's very good" she praised, finally arriving at home and walking up the porch steps. She opened the door. "Goodnight." Without waiting for a reply or looking back she went inside, closing the door behind her.

Miroku slumped against the supporting beam of the porch, bringing a hand up to his eyes. He had kissed Sango. Sure he'd done it for her benefit, but he'd still done it. Much more thouroughly than he had intended to. He had meant to just brush lips. God only knew why he'd done more. He ran his hand down his face.

Damn, he loved the taste of strawberries.


	8. Part 8: Revelation

**Author's Note:** This chapter is very short and that is why I decided to upload it. I hope you enjoy this little plot-advancement ;p. Always remember that reviews make the world go round! ;D Not beta'd by the way.

**Uploaded:** January. 16, 2012

* * *

><p>The next two weeks involved Sango ignoring Miroku like the plague. It was fairly obvious, though she piled on excuse after excuse. Even her family had given her unbelieving looks each time she hung up the phone.<p>

"Kagome I think I have mono or something" she admitted to her cousin the day after they'd seen the movie. Kagome had looked supremely confused at the announcement.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, my stomach keeps turning and my pulse is all out of whack," Sango had answered thinking about it. "I also get really warm, but it's just sometimes.

"Sango, that's not mono. It doesn't sound like your sick at all. If anything I'd say it's a severe case of the butterflies."

"Huh?"

"That's what happened when InuYasha asked me out. You're in love." Kagome smiled and hugged the unsuspecting girl. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"No, that can't be it!" Sango stuttered. She shook her head. Kagome let her go and shrugged.

"I'm just teling you from my own experience. It sounds similar, but maybe not." She smiled, patting her cousin's hand and returning to the stove to make omeletes.

At that point Sango had frozen and thought about it. It was weird, yet the more it ran through her mind the more obvious things had become. Every time she had felt ill Miroku had been in close contact with her. Could she be in love with Miroku?

It was absurd. He was a jerk, with his constant teasing and a huge flirt who hit on women constantly. He had been her best friend forever. Then again, he was hardworking and honest. He always accomplished what he set out to do. He was confident and kind. He always looked out for her and helped her out when she needed it. He noticed things about her that no-one else ever did. He had been her friend forever.

Her stomach did that little tumbling thing that it had been up to lately, making it fairly obvious where it stood on the matter. She cursed.

She was in love with Miroku.

Since then she'd tried to keep her distance to try to sort things out. It didn't help that every time he called, his voice made her heart skip a beat. She didn't know what to do, so all she could do was keep herself busy with work and hpe that she'd get over it.


	9. Part 9: Repercussions

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll! So now that Sango realizes that she loves Miroku what do you think is going to happen? Review and tell me!

No beta's. Inali is a busy bee!

**Updated:** January 19, 2012

* * *

><p>"She keeps saying that she's busy" Miroku complained to InuYasha. They had just arrived at work and were in the middle of changing into their uniforms. InuYasha had given him a ride and had been forced to listen to his whining.<p>

"Maybe she is" the hanyou replied. His patience was obviously wearing thin, but Miroku ignored the signs.

"No," he disagreed, "if Sango was too busy to hang out, she would at least talk to me for a few minutes. She's been apologizing and hanging up right away. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe you did something to piss her off" InuYasha offered while he tied his apron. "I mean it wouldn't be the first time that you've said or done something stupid."

"I resent that remark," Miroku attempted an offended tone. "Anyways, Sango just shrugs that stuff off. She's always done it. I don't know man, it worries me."

"Well worry about it after work. Just do your thing and it'll slip your mind. For now at least. "With that InuYasha headed into the dining room. Miroku sighed.

InuYasha was right. He wasn't getting anywhere with stressing over it. He straightened his outfit and walked through the door.

The customers did the trick of taking his mind off of his moody best friend. A whole cheer-leading team had come to celebrate their teams victory. The various beautiful girls, in their matching green and white uniforms, all openly flirted with him and argued over whose number he should take.

"Ladies, ladies," he coaxed. "I can take all of your numbers." That sent them into a fit of giggles. He heard his name being called from behind him and turned.

About three feet away stood Koharu, looking pretty as you please in a black skirt and a soft yellow cardigan. She had a large, bright smile on her face.

"Bonjour Madamoiselle," he walked over to her, tucking his order pas into the little pouch on the front of his apron. "How's it going?"

"I'm great. Just meeting my sister for lunch. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah," he leaned against a booth, "I have for a while now. I'm off at eight tonight, and if you're not busy I'd love to take you out." She blushed and he knew the answer.

"I'm not busy."

"Well, perfect. I'll pick you up once I'm done here." She nodded and to his surprise she reached into his apron and pulled out his notebook., writing her number and address on the pad before returning it. It was bold. He liked that. He liked it a lot.

"See you later Miroku." Her tone was honey as she turned and walked over to sit next to a tall, pale, wonderful, dark-haired woman that he assumed was her sister. Strangely enough, she kind of reminded him of Kagome. He shrugged to himself and continued working. He anticipated his date for that evening, and needless to say, all thoughts of Sango drifted away, only to return the next morning and every following morning.

No matter the distraction that the subsequent dates with Koharu offered. After the third week Sango-less he had had enough. He decided that since the phone was getting nowhere , it was time to drop in on his friend. Which was just what he did.

When the door opened Kagome was on the other side of it. Their eyes met.

"What did you do!" Kagome accused. Miroku was taken aback.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do?' Nothing unusual." He defended.

"You had to have done something!"

"Well, after the movie we went to the park. I taught her how to kiss. Then we walked home." He studied the flowers in the little garden to the side of him.

"You taught her _what_?" Kagome's face dropped.

"Listen, I've been teaching Sango some tips for dating, and she told me that she'd never been kissed. I offered to teach her how."

Miroku looked up just quick enough to see the door close. He sighed and started to leave, but just as quickly as the door had closed it opened. Kagome pushed Sango, who was holding a dish-towel in her hands, out on to the porch and slammed the door. Miroku could hear the distinct _click _as the lock moved into place.

He looked over at Sango. She was frozen in place, biting her lip and staring at the cloth. She was wearing short shorts and a green tanktop. The position of her body gave him the impression of a deer about to flee the headlights of a car. He sighed and sat on the porch steps.

"Why have you been avoiding me?' The question came out automatically. He didn't even have to think about it.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy," Sango relied without hesitation. "I mean, I've been thinking about a lot of things and working almost every day, so I've been stressing out a bit." Her words rang true upon his ears, but he could tell that she was leaving something out.

"I've been worried about you," he admitted quietly. "There's only been one other time that you haven't talked for me so long, and that was when your parents-"

"I know," she cut in, "and that was why I wanted to say that I was sorry. So, I'm sorry for worrying you. I also wanted to invite you to a party at my work in two weeks. It's kind of fancy, so you'd have to wear a suit..." Her voice trailed off into silence.

"Of course I'll join you!" Miroku stood and pulled his best friend into a hug before she could protest. "It's nice to have you back." He could feel her smile against his chest and squeezed her a little. "What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Nothing," she admitted, "except some housework."

"Well, the dishes can wait. We're going for coffee."

"Make it ice cream instead, and you've got a deal."


	10. Part 10: Perfect

**Author's Note:** Unbeta'd again. Thios is a short chapter composed of 2 perfect drabbles(100 words each). I hope you like them! Please review!

This chapter (though short) goes out to my Number one reviewer Joanina1992 and my Number one fan Anonomoose!

**Updated:** Jan. 22, 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Happiness<strong>

It may have sounded like she'd asked him out. She hadn't. She had sought a way to make amends for avoiding him, and grabbed at the first that had made itself apparent.

Now that she was hanging out with him again, she couldn't help but feel happy.

It was to be a fancy affair, she chose the sexiest outfit she had purchased with Miroku. Two weeks passes more quickly then you can imagine when you have, well it's not a date really, but it's still with the one you love, so you can hope.

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfect Mistake<strong>

"Would you come to a party with me this weekend?" Koharu asked between kisses.

"Huh?" Miroku was very focused on the task at hand and didn't pause in unbuttoning her blouse.

"It's this weekend." She ran a and through his hair. "I'd love it if you'd join me." She began to kiss his neck. It drove him wild when girls did that.

"Sure, babe," he kissed her again. If his head had been clearer he may have realized his mistake. With the state it was in now, he didn't have a chance.


	11. Part 11: Ain't She a Beauty?

**Author's Note:** Not beta'd. :) Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers so far! Please review!

**Updated: **January 22, 2012

* * *

><p>It was the Wednesday of the week after Sango had resumed her normal behavior, and it was cause for celebration. After hour upon hour of painstaking labour, his baby was <em>finally <em>fixed!

He'd called InuYasha and suggested a drive. They'd drove for hours, and were now sitting in his inherited _'69 Shelby GT_ and just reveling in the pure beauty of such a machine.

"So you and Sango are talking again?" InuYasha wondered. Miroku grinned and leaned back, breathing in the familiar scent of leather that he had missed so much.

"Yeah, I went over there the other day and got her to talk to me."

InuYasha snorted, "the way Kagome told me, you went over there and she _forced_ Sango to talk to you."

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "okay, there was maybe a little bit of help involved. Can you thank Kagome for me, InuYasha?"

"Thank her yourself," InuYasha grunted and leaned his seat back as far as it would go. "If you and Sango are talking again, why aren't you hanging out with her?"

"She's at work, and I have a date tonight."

"With Koharu?"

"Yes, with Koharu. She _is my _girlfriend_."_

"I'm just surprised at you. She doesn't really seem like the type of girl you'd actually decide to take seriously."

"What do you mean? She's hot." Miroku stated.

"And that's all you need to make you happy?" InuYasha questioned. "Miroku offered him a strange look and shrugged.

"It's not like we're getting married or anything."

"I know," InuYasha nodded, "but when I see you two together you look so bored. I feel sorry for you." Miroku frowned, his brow furrowing.

"That's not true. Koharu's a _great _girl."

"Maybe... In bed."

That was all it took to break the awkward tension in the car. The two friends busted out laughing like a pair of adolescents.

"Ah," Miroku wiped his eyes, coughing back chuckles, "as if you just said that man. What are you, ten?" InuYasha grinned and his white ears twitched.

"You laughed too."

"Touche."

"Anyways, you're not the only one who's got a date tonight. Mind dropping me off at my place?"

"Not a problem." With that Miroku started up the car, pulled out of his parking spot, and drove off in he direction of InuYasha's place.


	12. Part 12: Figure it Out

**Author's Note:** First, I'd like to say that I apologize for uploading another chapter of TDG before Untitled. I have had very little time to type, but I can try in two days time. Second, I would like to give a shout out to **Joanina1992**, who added me on deviantart and made me excited to do more writing. This chapter is not beta'd and also is VERY important.

**Unrelated news:** I will be bringing out two new stories, both of the Sango & Miroku pairing. One is a collection of oneshot song fics, the other is a five chapter story.

**Updated:** February. 3, 2012

**Remember:** I absolutely ADORE reviews!

* * *

><p>"Koharu, didn't you say the party started at seven?" Mirkou called through the wood of the girls bedroom door. He had been waiting for almost ten minutes for her to change and he had left his phone in the car.<p>

"That's right" her quiet and muffled voice replied.

"Well, it's already quarter-to" he announced.

"I know. I just wanted to surprise you" she replied.

"Surprise me? What do you-?" The door swung open, cutting him off in mid sentence.

There she stood wearing what he assumed was his surprise. What he _hoped _was his surprise.

Koharu was wearing red thigh-high socks. They were being held up by a black garter belt. Over that she wore some lacy, barely there lingerie that left very little to his imagination. He desperately tried to hold back his excitement, and failed miserably. His eyes were glues to certain less covered areas.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh," he tried to form the muddle in his brain into coherent speech. "Very much. Great surprise."

Koharu grinned at him suggestively, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, pushing the door shut with the back of her heel. He let her lead him to the bed and push him down onto it gently. As she seated herself gently on his lap, she sighed and he gave into his most primal of urges.

By the time they arrived at 9:00, the party was in full swing. Koharu had donned a pale pink dress with many frills, and Mirokus suit now looked slightly disheveled. When they stepped inside the building they were surprised by the sight.

The cafe was covered top to bottom with streamers, colorful balloons and metallic confetti. A large sign was hanging from the menu board. It read 'Congratulations on another amazing year of great service!'

"Oh, Ruri is calling me. I'll be right back" Koharu assured just as she walked away.

The first place Miroku's feet took him was the refreshment table. He was famished and the food looked absolutely delicious. There was an assortment of baked goods and four kinds of little party sandwiches. Apparently the coffee was also self-serve tonight. He picked up a turkey sandwich and stepped over to the espresso machine, almost walking into a brunette in a red dress. It was so nice that it was almost an evening gown.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized, smiling down at her and realizing he knew her. Then it clicked. "Sango!"

She was wearing the dress she'd bought when they'd gone shopping. On her feet were the black heels that Kogas girlfriend had suggested. It looked even better now than it had in the store. Her long hair was loose and had been curled into loose curls and piled on top of her head. It had been pinned into place with almost invisible bobby-pins and her nails- both toe and finger- were painted the same red as the dress. Her makeup brought out the sparkle in her eyes and the brightness of her smile. At first she looked confused but pleased, which then quickly turned to 'the look.'

"Miroku! I tried to call you but you didn't answer, and I waited until 8:30 but you didn't show up! Way to leave me hanging! Kagome told you where I worked, I'm assuming."

An uncomfortable feeling blossomed in the pit of Miroku's stomach and began to spread. He had forgotten all about Sango's invitation to a party that night. He stared at his best friends semi-amused face and felt a deep hatred for himself. It was something that he had never experienced. What kind of friend was he? He just stared at her.

"Why is your suit all wrinkled?" Her eyes fixed on a spot just over his shoulder and a look of realization spread over her face. He turned his head and looked behind him. Koharu had moved closer, but was talking to yet another friend. He looked back at Sango and new expression appeared on her face. One that he'd never seen before. 'The look' had disappeared and had been replaced with something cold and disapproving.

"_Salo_!" She spat in what he assumed was French. "You forgot about me! You ditched me for _her_." He voice was quiet.

"No Sango! I didn't mean to, I just forgot!" The moment it was out of his mouth, Miroku knew he shouldn't have said it. Before his eyes the sparkle went out of Sango's and they slowly began to fill with tears. What should he do? Sango rarely cried! The last time he'd seen it was at her parents funeral. There he had been consoling her, and _he_ had caused this!

Here stood the strongest, most stubborn girl he'd ever known and she was crying.

She had gotten all dolled up, which he could now remember suggesting, and waited for her best friend to celebrate with her. She'd waited for an hour then, in faith, gone on to wait even longer once she'd arrived at the party. She'd been ready to forgive him for being _two hours _late, assuming that he'd had a good reason. She'd probably worried that something had happened to him when he hadn't answered his phone.

Miroku saw her eyes travel over his rumpled suit and her lips purse as she must have deduced the meaning. She brought her hand back and used the back of it in a vain attempt to wipe away her tears, smudging her make-up to a mess in the process. His heart jerked and he felt more shame than ever before.

"Sango, I'm _so _sorry," he apologized, reaching to wipe away the streak of eyeliner and mascara that was on her cheek and feeling even more like shit when she stepped back to avoid his touch. "How can I make this up to you?"

"You can't" she retorted. "This is just too much this time."

"Please," he pleaded, "Sango, I-"

"No, Miroku."

"Let me explain!"

"Explain _what_! How getting laid by some girl is more important to you than keeping a promise to your friend. A friend that you've had for more than half your life? I'd be _glad _to hear what convoluted bullshit you come up with!"

Their argument was beginning to draw attention from the other party guests. They had paused in what they were doing to watch.

Miroku cleared his throat and grabbed Sango's wrist gently, "why don't we go outside and talk?" His voice was quiet and gentle. Anger flashed in Sango's eyes as she shook her head.

"_Je me souhaite que je ne t'aime pas_."

"What? You know I don't understand..."

Suddenly Sango pulled her arm away from him and raised her hand. He cringed, expecting a slap, but blinked when the hand slowly turned to a fist and came down gently, knuckles down, against his chest. He looked at Sango who was now looking down. Her bangs hid her eyes, but he could still see the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Figure it out" she whispered before turning and running out of the room.

If he wasn't so frozen with shock he could have caught her. She was unaccustomed to wearing heels and her stride was awkward and slow. As it was, all he could do was stare after her.

How could he fix this? How could he make it alright? He didn't know. For all his mind could think of was the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Miroku!" He turned. Koharu walked up, a worried expression on her face. She put a hand on his arm. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I have to go, can someone else give you a ride?"

"What? Are you kidding me? We _just _got here!

Miroku turned his face to hers, "I know. I said I was sorry. I'll call you later."

Drowning out her complaints and callings of his name, he walked out into the night. When he got into his car he started it with only one destination in mind.


	13. Part 13: He Brought This on Himself

**Author's Note: **Another short chapter! I feel evil lol

**Updated:** Feb. 5, 2012

* * *

><p>There was nothing Miroku could do or say when he arrived at the Higurashi house, that would convince Sango to speak with him. Even Kagome would have nothing to do with him, Mrs. Higurashi informed him in the politest way possible.<p>

He returned to his car and slumped down in the drivers seat, feeling real panicked for the first time. He'd messed up and it would take a miracle to redeem himself it seemed. He stared up at Sango's dimly lit bedroom window and knew it would be tough, but he also knew he would do anything to make it right.


	14. Part 14: Surprise Plans

**Author's Note:** This chapter is not much better in length than the last one! lol For those who are interested in this story and haven't read others of mine yet, my pride and joy of stories right now is Untitled(another MirSan story). Feel free to check it out. :)

Not beta'd.

I wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts that I have been getting on The Dating Game. I was pleasantly surprised yesterday with all I recieved. Also, please continue to review! :D

**Updated:** February. 6, 2012

* * *

><p>"Sango, put the ice cream down!"<p>

Sango looked up, the ice cream spoon still sticking out from her mouth, and stared balefully up at her cousin. Apparently the way she had been behaving in the time since the party had warranted an intervention. It had been forty-five days or so, not that she was counting, and she'd done nothing but work and watch movies.

Miroku showed up at the cafe every other day, yet she didn't so much as meet his eyes for fear that she may forgive him and confess her feelings right on the spot. She really didn't want that to happen, so she'd ignored him and let Koharu serve him. She _was _his girlfriend after all.

She had just been watching _Igby goes Down_ starring Kieran Culkin, and shoving strawberry cheesecake ice cream into her mouth when Kagome had barged in.

"Did you want some?" she asked, holding the bucket and spoon out in front of herself. Kagome shook her head.

"No, we have to get you ready!" Kagome walked over and turned off the television.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sango stated.

"Yes you are! I need you to come on a double date with me! InuYasha's brother is in town for a conference and I promised him that I would find him a date."

"Why don't you take one of your friends?"

"Erii has work. Yuka is on vacation with her family. I'd ask Ayumi, but she's in bed with a fever. I don't want to break a promise and you're the only one who can help me!"

Sango looked down. She really didn't feel like going anywhere, never mind on a date, but Kagome never asked anything of her. Yet, Kagome had helped her out many times.

"If I'm the only one, then I guess I will." Kagome threw her arms around her.

"Thank you so much! Go take a shower, and I'll pick you out an outfit." Sango nodded slightly and slowly stood up form her spot on her bed. She left the room and headed for the bathroom to do as she'd been told.


	15. Part 15: Bel Cibo

**Author's Note: **I seem to be uploading left, right, and center! You all owed it to yourselves and your stunning reviews! Alas, with Untitled fully typed to the amount I've got so far, and my promise to upload them back and forth, it may be a while until the next chapter! This wasn't beta'd(to be fair my beta is so busy with her 3 jobs and her own writing that I don't blame her!).

Please keep those amazing reviews coming! They lift my spirits!

Also, I would like to add that "_Je me souhaite que je ne t'aime pas_," (what Sango said to Miroku at the party before she left) means "I wish I didn't love you."

**Updated:** February. 6, 2012

* * *

><p>Miroku yawned as he parked in front of the cafe. He hadn't been getting the best sleep for about a month now, for a couple of reasons. One reason being that Koharu seemed to want him even more than he wanted her. The other being the fact that Sango still wouldn't talk to him, and this time he'd actually done something to deserve it. He let out a sigh and opened his door. He got out , closed and locked it before heading inside.<p>

He walked over to the usual table and sat, turning his chair so that his back faced the window. Koharu knew that he'd be there at 2:00 so he waited. He kept glancing around the room, as he did every time he went to pick Koharu up. He looked at each girl who was working to see if he would spot Sango's face. The multiple times he had, she had pretended that he didn't exist. This time it appeared that she had either had a day off or that she was to be working the late shift, he realized in disappointment.

Roughly ten minutes after he'd sat down, he saw Koharu heading towards him in her street clothes. He offered her a smile and a wave and she returned then enthusiastically as she approached.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted, standing and kissing her.

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied after returning his kiss. "What are our plans tonight, handsome?"

"Nothing concrete," he admitted, "but we could always go to dinner or a movie."

"Make it both and we have a deal." Mirkou chuckled and led her out to the car.

"Anywhere in particular that you want to eat?" He asked, opening her door for her.

"Something Italian," she said as she slid into the seat. He got in next to her.

"There is this one nice place that I've heard good things about. It's pretty close actually."

"Sounds great!"

Miroku put the car into first gear and slowly let up in the clutch, pulling away from the curb. He took a right at the corner and headed towards _Bel Cibo. _The car was quiet as i had been on their most recent drives together.

"So, did Sango have the day off today?" Miroku asked, his curiosity getting the better of him_._ He glanced at Koharu who was no longer smiling. "What?"

"Miroku, we need to talk." Her voice was serious and it confused him.

"Sure, about what?"

"I won't be _that _girl" she stated, which baffled him even further.

"What girl?" It made him feel stupid to have to ask.

"The girl who dates the guy who only thinks of another girl. It's not only cliche, but it's ridiculous."

"Wait, what?"

"You don't love me. You love Sango, and I can understand that. She knows you better than I do. It would be stupid of me to try and compete against her."

"There's on thing wring with your logic. I'm not in love with Sango" Miroku argued.

In love with Sango? Talk about ridiculous! She was his best friend. He'd never thought about her like that. Had he?

"Miroku, you can try to fool yourself if you want, but everyone else can see it. I don't want to have to wait for you to figure it out yourslef, nevermind sort out your feelings afterwards. Basically, what I'm saying is I'm breaking up with you."

It was again silent as Miroku pulled up to the restaurant. He threw the car into neutral and turned to Koharu. Her face looked sad, but firm. She met his eyes unblinkingly and nodded. He frowned.

"Can't I change your mind?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not."

"I guess that's that then." He sighed. "We could still go to dinner."

"I actually have to get going." He could tell that it was an excuse but didn't call her on it, and watched as she got out of the car. "Goodbye Miroku." Then she just walked away.

He sat there for a while thinking about what had just happened. First, there was the new experience of being dumped. He'd broken up with girls before, but they had never broken up with him. It wasn't very pleasant. Second, the way she had put it and her behavior had made it sound like a pre-emptive strike. He hadn't even thought once of breaking up with er. Finally, there was the implication that he was in love with Sango.

He shook his head. He figured he may as well get some food while he was here, so he went inside. It was busy and the greeter surprised him by seating him almost instantly. The seats were comfortable and the decor was nice. He opened the menu and scanned his options.


	16. Part 16: Do you parle le francais?

**Authors Note: **Please review!

**Updated: **February. 13, 2012

* * *

><p>"Sango, this is Sesshomaru" InuYasha introduced, gesturing to the man next to him. "Sesshomaru, this is Sango."<p>

Sesshomaru was taller than the average man. He had long silver hair as his half-brother did, but he looked very much different. He held himself like a dilettante, and wore neatly pressed dress pants and a nice shirt, while InuYasha wore jeans and a t-shirt. His ears weren't fluffy like InuYasha's, but slightly pointed at the tips. His face, with it's fuchsia markings across each cheek, couldn't be considered handsome. Nothing less than beautiful would do to describe him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sango." His voice was deep and silky. He reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips in one smooth motion. She felt her cheeks redden.

"Yes," she managed to say, smiling her nicest smile. " Kagome tells me that you're not from around here." The strikingly beautiful demon shook his silver head.

"I'm just here visiting my father and idiot brother."

"Hey!" InuYasha's eyes narrowed and Kagome sighed, placing a hand upon his arm as if to hold him back. InuYasha glanced down at her and nodded. "Sesshomaru moved a long time ago. To pursue his job as an-"

"Actor" Sesshomaru cut in, tossing his brother a sharp look. InuYasha met it with a smirk. Sango tilted her head to the side.

"You're an actor?" She asked.

"Indeed I am." Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Does that surprise you?"

"Not really. I was just wondering what you have been in, so I could check it out."

"Oh, I'm only in plays, and sadly there is little to no footage."

"That's a shame."

"Truly. Now shall we find ourselves a table?"

"Yeah, I'm starving" InuYasha announced.

They let the greeter lead them to a table in the center of the room. Sesshomaru pulled Sango's chair out for her and she smiled greatfully up at him. They all took their seats and their server arrived to hand them each a menu. She listed off all of the specials before heading off to get them their drinks.

"My brother tells me that you speak French, Sango." Sesshomarus lips turned up at the corners a bit as he said her name. She nodded.

"Oui, monsieur," she said smoothly, "C'est facile pour moi."

"Je peut le voir." His french was perfect. She stared at him, realizing that her surprise was showing.

"Parlez-vous francais?"

"Oui. Vous etes tres belle, Madamoiselle." He reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertips. Sango blushed once again.

"Merci."

"De rein."

"What are you guys saying?" InuYasha asked.

"Is it really any of your business?" Sesshomaru asked, not taking his eyes from his dates.

"You're so rude InuYasha," Kagome stated, and closed her menu, placing it on te table. "They were having a private conversation."

"But-"

"Two waters, one coke and one glass of red wine" their server, her name tag stated that her name was Emi, announced. She placed the drinks in front of the corresponding eyes were very obviously glued on Sesshomaru Sango noticed in amusement. They just couldn't help it. "Can I take your order?" Emi asked sweetly.

"I would like the seafood linguine, please," Sesshomaru answered, smiling and taking a sip of his wine.

"I'll have the four cheese tortellini," Kagome ordered.

"Spaghetti with meat sauce, "InuYasha said, "and does it come with salad or garlic bread?"

"It actually comes with both" Emi responded.

"Good."

Sango ordered the mushroom ravioli. Emi listed the orders back mechanically and left.

All in all the night was wonderful. The food tasted amazing. The company was amusing. It very much beat sitting at home feeling sorry for herself. When they got home she thanked Kagome. Her cousin assured her that she was just glad that she'd had fun. The evening, and a long period of self-inflicted misery, ended on a very good note.


	17. Part 17: Discovery

**Authors Note:** HAH! Another short chapter! I'm wicked hahahah. Well we are reaching close to the end. It's very, very near now. But no worries, there will be a side story to this. Unbeta'd. Please review, and tell me what you think so far!

**Updated:** February. 14, 2012 HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

* * *

><p>The food had been great, and the server cute, but dinner had left a bad taste in Mirokus mouth. Around the time his meal had arrived, he had heard an all too familiar had glanced around and seen her, Sango, sitting with InuYasha and Kagome. Next to her was a guy he'd never met before, but was obviously a demon.<p>

He watched as the stranger reached out and touched Sangos cheek. She blushed and smiled. This must be a date.

For a moment he felt pride as a teacher, but sadly it didn't last long. A strange, uncomfortable feeling began to tug at the edges of that pride and morph it into something he'd never experienced. It seemed to be his day for experiencing new, unpleasant things.

As he watched his best friend flirt with some attractive demon guy that he'd never met, he frowned. How did he know that this guy wasn't going to hurt her? Not that he himself was entirely innocent of that, but the things that this guy could do were numerous and more terrible. He could seduce her and get her pregnant. He could break her heart.

Miroku debated on going over there and talking to them, but just as he decided to they stood up to leave. He cursed. He'd have to ask InuYasha about it.


	18. Part 18: Feelings

**Author's Note**: We're so close to the end that I can taste it! Yumm! lol This isn't beta'd.

Please review, it makes me happy and want to continue writing.

**Updated:**February. 15, 2012

* * *

><p>"What was the deal with that date last night?" Miroku asked as InuYasha got into the Shelby. His friend gave him an odd look as he secured his seat-belt.<p>

"Stalking's not very subtle Miroku," InuYasha responded, chuckling. "Why don't you just tell her you're in love with her?" Miroku stared.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he sighed. "Koharu broke up with me last night, because apparently she thinks the same thing."

"She did what?" InuYasha's voice was surprised. "I'm sorry man. That seriously sucks, but do you think it may mean something?"

"What do you mean? That I love Sango? That's crazy..."

"Tell me why it's so insane."

"She's my best friend. I've known her forever."

"I told you before," InuYasha was starting to sound annoyed, "that is the exact opposite of an excuse. Think back on all these years. She helped you through any problem you had didn't she? Even just by being there? She knows exactly what to say to make you smile. She may get fed up with you sometimes, but hell, I get fed up with you _all _the time. And she _always _forgives you, right?"

"Well... Yeah. But-"

"I mean, you can't even sleep properly without her in your life. You look like a goddam zombie, man, and believe me, I'm not the only one who's noticed." There was a pause. "It's about time that you stop deluding yourself and realize that you love Sango just as much as she loves you." Miroku blinked.

"Sango... loves me?" The question was quiet but it sounded much louder to the hanyou's ears.

"Shit. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Sango loved him. It made sense of so many things; the embarrassed state she'd been in while trying on clothes, the blush on her cheeks when he'd kissed her, and everything that had happened at the party. _The party_. He felt his stomach clench. The look on her face. _Heartbreak_.

He cursed and hit his palms against the steering wheel, pulling into his work parking spot. He'd hurt her far much more than he'd realized. Would he ever be able to fix it? Even before that he'd have to address a question about himself. Was he in love with Sango? Could he look past their years of friendship to a romantic future? If not, could he bear the possibility of losing her?

"I have to go talk to her after work," he stated, stepping out from the car.

"She won't be home." InuYasha told him.

"Why not?"

"We have another double date tonight." Miroku cursed again.

"Can't you cancel it?"

"What, and have Kagome mad at _me_? No thanks." Miroku ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Where is it then?"

"I don't know if-"

"If you don't I'll tell Kagome every single secret you've told me since I met you." InuYasha's narrowed eyes met his own.

"That's low."

Miroku sighed and dropped his gaze to the ground. He noticed that his shoes had scuff marks on them.

"I'm desperate." It was all he sad, but it meant more than if he would have written a poem.

"Alright. 7:00 at _Le Cuiller D'Argent_. Don't get me in trouble."

* * *

><p>After shift, Miroku headed home to shower and change. If memory served him, <em>Le Cuiller D'Argent<em> had a dress code. A suit and tie was expected. He was about to leave when hi uncle walked up to him.

"Got a date tonight?" Mushin asked curiously.

"Not really, just going to try to talk to Sango. Why?"

"Nothing, that's just quite the outfit."

"Where I'm meeting her is kind of swanky. I just hope she'll hear me out."

"She will." Mushin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure of it. Sango's a great girl, Miroku. You should count yourself lucky to have her."

Miroku blinked in mild surprised, the smiled at the older man. He nodded.

"I know. I'll see you later." He pulled the door open.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Bring her flowers."

Miroku laughed, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>For the people who want french translations, _Le Cuiller D'Argent_ means _The Silver Spoon_. It is a fancy restaurant that me and Inali Grimalkin made up.

And if you remember two chapters ago, there was a french conversation between Sesshomaru and Sango.

_"Oui, monsieur(yes, sir)," she said smoothly, "C'est facile pour moi.(it's easy for me)"_

_"Je peut le voir(I can see that)." His french was perfect. She stared at him, realizing that her surprise was showing._

_"Parles-tu francais(you speak french?)?"_

_"Oui. Tu es tres belle, Madamoiselle.(Yes. You are very beautiful, Miss)" He reached out and touched her cheek with his fingertips. Sango blushed once again._

_"Merci.(thank you)"_

_"De rein.(you're welcome)"_


	19. Part 19: Le Cuiller D'Argent

**Author's Note: **Alas, this is the last chapter... Well, there is an epilogue after, no worries. ;p So, anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the support and ask again that you all read and review my story Untitled as well. It needs some love! If you'd do that, I would really appreciate it! Not beta'd!

**Updated:** February. 17, 2012

* * *

><p><em>Le Cuiller D'Argent<em> was the fanciest restaurant Miroku had ever seen. They boasted silver utensils and authentic French cuisine. It wasn't clear to him why they needed silver cutlery.

"Must be a bitch to polish," Miroku murmured to himself, thinking back to years before when he'd just started working. He had been a busboy and dishwasher back then. That was where he and InuYasha had met. They'd take turns. One would bus the tables, and the other would wash the dishes. If there was so much as a spot on _one _fork, they had to the whole load again after shift. That was when they had learned to dislike Koga.

Miroku looked beyond the greeters into what he could see of the grand dining hall. They had already arrived. He saw Sango smiling brightly. She was seated next to the stranger once again. He made the move to go over there and was stopped at the doorway.

"Excuse me sir, do you have reservation?" A tall, prim man questioned. The man looked more like a butler for a wealthy family and less like someone who would work at a restaurant. He had a think french accent and his eyebrows were upraised in a haughty expression.

"Of course" he answered. "The rest of my party is already seated. They're waiting for me."

"What name would the reservation be under, sir?"

"Uh, Saiga?"

"Are you not sure, sir?"

"I'm sure."

"There's a reservation under that name, but it's for four. I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave." Miroku quickly searched for another way to get in but came up moot.

""Sango!" he called out as he was ushered away from the dining room. At her name she looked up and met his eyes in surprise. He pleaded at her with his eyes. "_I need to talk to you!_ _Please _just listen to me!"

"Sir, that is quite enough. We can't have you bothering our guests. I'm going to have to ask you again to leave, and if you choose not to I will be forced to call security."

"Okay, fine." He pulled his arm away from Mr. Prim and pushed the door open. Once outside he leaned against the wall of the building and sighed. Well, that was that.

Then the door opened and Sango stepped out.

She was wearing a t-length black, fitted dress with a plunging neckline. Her hair hung free at her waist. He noticed that she had a dusting of pink shadow over her eyelids and something pink and glossy on her lips. For a few seconds he just stared and took her in. How could he compare this _beauty _to the girl whom he used to make mud pies with? With whom he'd shared all his secrets?

"Hey" he said. H felt lame saying it after the scene he'd just caused, but there was no taking it back now.

"Hi" she replied. She crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest like he'd seen her do many times before.

"Sango, I'm so sorry." He didn't know here else to begin, so he just started with the obvious, and kept going before she could reply. "I haven't been able to sleep right since I hurt you. I feel like a complete asshole and hate myself for doing that to you. I miss you. I'm _so _sorry." He hung his head and paused, waiting for the verdict.

"It's not like you ever have time for me anyways," her voice was softer than it had been a couple moments ago, and he took it as a sign that if he played his cards right all would be forgiven. "You have a girlfriend after all."

"We broke up." He looked up to see her reaction. It was a mix of emotions; surprise, apology, and a little bit of excitement the he normally wouldn't have noticed and that she probably didn't even know was there.

"I'm sorry." She took a step closer to place a hand gently on his arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" he exclaimed, taking her hands and looking deep into her big brown eyes. He watched her expression change into something he could now name as being self-consciousness. Her brow furrowed slightly and he chuckled. He leaned a little closer. Seeing her blush amused him. He knew it was a sneaky trick, but couldn't help it. He realized it helped to ease the uncomfortable feeling he'd had since watching her behavior with the stranger the other night. He smiled, his nose almost touching hers, "forgive me?"

Sango took one step backwards, " I guess I have no choice, you big jerk. You practically owe me a lifetime of servitude after this, you know."

"Oooh, sounds kinky." Miroku had never been happier to see 'the look' in his life. He laughed and hugged Sango tight to his chest. He heard her let out a squeak.

"Miroku, what re you doing?" She asked. He just laughed and let her go.

"I almost forgot! Wait here."

"Okay."

He went to the Shelby and opened the door, pulling out the bouquet he'd purchased on the way over. He walked over and held it out to her. Her mouth fell open.

"For you, milady."

"Miroku they're _beautiful_!" The way she lit up told him that the expensive gift was well worth it.

The bouquet itself looked not so much like a bouquet. There was no more than one of each type of flower. A single rose. A lone daffodil. An orchid. in total there were fifteen different flowers, accompanied by baby's breath and greenery.

" I didn't know which one was your favorite," he admitted sheepishly, grinning at her. Suddenly her eyes teared up. He'd made her cry again! "Oh, shit! I'm sorry Sango! Don't cry!" He reached out to soothe her and was shocked when he felt her arms slip around his waist and her strawberry lips press against his. It was a kiss that only lasted five seconds. Then she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

What happened next answered any of the questions he'd had for himself. He didn't think about it, it just happened and the meaning couldn't have been more clear. In a matter of seconds he had his arms around her. He tilted her chin up with his hand and looked into her dewy eyes once again. What he saw there stirred something within him and he took her lips with his own. He kissed her through the gasp she let out, and kept kissing her until long after she began kissing back.

Yes, he was in love with Sango. With his whole heart, and he had been a fool not to notice it.

* * *

><p>Inside <em>Le Cuiller D'Argent<em> all of the whispers had died down and everyone was enjoying their overpriced meals. If you looked you would see that only one table was vacant. It's occupants stood near the door, watching a pair of love birds outside.

"It appears to have worked, " the tallest of the two males remarked.

"It did" InuYasha replied in disbelief.

"Then pay up." InuYasha looked incredulous.

"You're really going to charge _me_? I'm your brother!"

"Only half-brother. Now, start counting."

InuYasha murmured under his breath and pulled out his wallet. He began counting fifties out into Sesshomaru's outstretched hand.

"Cheapskate."

"I gave you a discount as a family favor. Trust me. Keep counting."


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note**: So, this is the end. I'm so excited but sad at the same time! I want to thiank all of the reviewers who made this worth doing(You know who you are), and my beta(who, while I haven't been sending in my stuff to be beta'd, still helps me think of plot points and or ideas). _Merci, ma copine!_** About this chapter:** Part of this, I must give props to Inali Grimalkin. For she helped to give me the idea :D REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS IF YOU PLEASE

**Updated/Completed:** February. 18, 2012

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me?" Miroku asked. His most serious and pleading expression was on his face as he held small hands in his own.<p>

"Eww, Daddy! That's gross!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Good, now you remember that. If anyone asks you that, that should be your very first reaction! How about you, Etsu? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked turning to Aiko's twin. Both girls looked like there mother, but had their fathers eyes.

"Boys are yucky!" Etsu told him with conviction. He smiled brightly.

"how did I get such smart girls?" he asked, kissing the twins each once on the forehead. "Now, hurry outside! The bus is waiting."

"Okay, bye Daddy!" They spoke in unison and ran out the door. Their little pink backpacks bounced as they turned to wave, then ran onto the bus.

Miroku still watched after the bus was long gone. His girls were in school. They were getting so big. It was only a matter of time before some guy would show up to take them out, and he knew he'd never be ready for that.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Miroku turned around and smiled at his wife, closing the door so as not to let Kirara, their cat out. The girls had brought the cat in from off the street, and being the big softie that he was he had let them keep it. Sango returned the smile and closed the book she was holding. He'd asked her what it was about the other day, and she'd told him that it was some story about a lawyer and his secretary and that he wouldn't be interested.

He stepped over to her, putting a hand on her swollen belly. She was very near her due-date, only days away, and though he adored and doted on their daughters, he was more than anxious to meet his son.

"I was just thinking about how in a matter of years, when Etsu and Aiko are sixteen, I am going to have to sit on the porch with a shotgun and shoot at any guy who tries to drive up in a Mustang."

Sango laughed her soft, warm laugh as she hugged him. Her hair, which was shorter now to keep it from the hazard of tugging hands, tickled his nose. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"What will you do when this little guy turns sixteen?" She asked, gesturing to her belly. Miroku thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm going to buy him a Mustang."

They both enjoyed their laugh together, as they had for years. They'd had their fights and squabbles and conquered them. They'd built a life together and wouldn't change it for the world.

"I love you." Miroku said and kissed Sango on the top of her head.

"_Je t'aime, mon amour_."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> SO THERE IT IS! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it enough to read _Untitled_, and my new story(which ties in to this one but is a few years after) _Occupation:Escort_.

We'll see you my little lemondrops!

HugglesXKitten over and out!


	21. NEWS

**_COMING SOON_**

_The Marriage Game_

_A short series of things that happen to Miroku and Sango between the final chapter and epilogue._


End file.
